


tag

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random plot, asupan pribadi, keju
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"kau ini apa? ABG baperan?" - Kei kepada Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tag

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate
> 
> tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali senang-senang.  
> warn: bahasa tidak baku.

"Tidak buruk."

 

Kei kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengagumi wajahnya yang lumayan tampan setelah rambutnya dipotong Shouyou. Sekali-kali narsis boleh, lah. Jujur saja dia terkejut Shouyou punya keahlian baru seperti ini. Atau mungkin dia yang baru tahu, ya?

 

"Deshou? Tanganku diberkahi dewa keberuntungan, sih."

"Mana ada. Kukira selama ini kau cuma pintar pegang bola."

"Kau tidak bisa ya, tidak menghubungkanku dengan bola? Bola-bola terus."

"Kepalamu kan isinya cuma bola voli. Oh, dan juga aku."

"Dih. GR."

 

Kei tidak mendengarkan gerutuan Shouyou setelahnya. Alih-alih mendengarkan, pemuda itu lebih tertarik dengan ponsel Shouyou yang tergeletak di meja yang ada di depannya. Sedari tadi dia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dari tadi membuat Shouyou begitu rajin memandang layar ponsel pintarnya. Shouyou begitu serius saat memandanginya dan sesekali berteriak geram tiap kali ada kesempatan.

 

Lucu, sih.

 

Facial expression Shouyo selalu jadi favorit Kei. Tentu saja dia tidak pernah bilang. Setidaknya, _belum._

 

"Ada sesuatu dengan ponselku?"

 

Shouyou baru saja kembali dari wastafel, wajahnya masih basah. Dia tidak perlu repot cari handuk karena setelahnya, Kei sudah mengangsurkan satu handuk bersih yang dia ambil dari laci lemari.

 

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Mukamu serius sekali waktu lihat ponselku tadi."

 

Kei berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya dia kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau sedang tertarik dengan sesuatu?"

 

Shouyou mengerling heran.

 

"Tidak. Tidak ada sesuatu ya-- OH! Aku baru-baru ini memang sedang tertarik untuk memelihara hamster, sih. Tempo hari aku ke tempat Kenma, dia ternyata punya koleksi hamster banyak. Ah, bukan punya dia, sih. Tapi punya Kuroo-san yang dititipkan padanya. Gara-gara itu aku jadi ingin mencoba juga. Tapi tidak yakin bisa merawatnya atau tidak."

 

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu sibuk dengan ponselmu? Kau tanya-tanya pada Kenma soal hamster? Atau Kuroo-san?"

 

Shouyou semakin heran dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jelas baginya hamster dengan ponsel tidak ada hubungannya.

 

"Aku bahkan tidak punya kontak Kuroo-san. Kau ini kenapa sih, Kei?"

 

Lagi-lagi Kei terdiam dulu sebelum menjawab. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, kira-kira berapa tingkat kepentingan rasa penasarannya ini? Dia tidak suka merasa penasaran. Tapi di sisi lain rasa penasarannya kali ini cenderung tidak penting.

 

"Aku cuma penasaran." Akhirnya dia mengaku, "dari tadi kau berisik setiap melihat ponsel, kau tertarik pada sesuatu?"

 

Sekali lagi Kei memastikan pertanyaannya dan Shouyou tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa, membuat Kei merasa sedikit menyesal sudah bertanya. Tapi toh sudah terlanjur juga.

 

"Kei, ini ... sejujurnya agak memalukan dan kekanak-kanakan, sih."

"Biasanya begitu juga, kan."

"Sialan."

"Jadi kenapa?"

 

Shouyou mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

 

"Aku sedikit kesal setiap buka social media, ada saja yang pamer mesra-mesraan di timeline. Bahkan _Suga-senpai_ yang biasanya pengertian juga begitu dengan _Kiyoko-senpai._ Mereka saling berbagi _tag_ satu sama lain tentang hal yang mereka sukai. Atau kadang Daichi-senpai justru terang-terangan komentar di statusku dan bikin  lapak sendiri, aku jadi obat nyamuk. Itu menyebalkan."

 

Kei memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata rasa penasarannya berujung pada hal seperti ini.

 

"Ya ampun, kau ini apa, sih? ABG _baperan?"_

"Orang yang DA dari hampir semua socmed tidak berhak berkomentar seperti itu."

"Bicaramu mulai melantur."

"Kau sih, tidak tahu apa yang kualami di dunia maya! Hampir setiap hari aku kena _bully_ gara-gara kau."

"Oh ya?"

 

Shouyou mau menjawab lagi tapi akhirnya dia memilih diam dan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun dia masih ingat kalau debat dengan Kei, dia pasti akan jadi pihak yang kalah. Dan hal itu yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

 

"Lagian kalau cuma _tag-tag_ sih aku bisa saja memberimu _tag_ setiap hari." Kei berkata sembari berjalan mendekati Shouyou.

"Hah? _Tag_ apa?"

"Yang seperti ini misalnya."

 

Hanya sekilas, tapi Shouyou yakin baru saja Kei memang mendaratkan kecupan singkat. Lalu dengan tenang melanjutkan kembali jalannya menuju kamar mandi.

 

"Jangan baper, ya. Kalau mau, kuberi _tag-tag_ yang lain juga."

 

Sialan.


End file.
